Emma Salvatore/Relationships
Romances Jeremy Gilbert Jeremy Gilbert is Ellie's boyfriend. The pair of them started to develop romantic feelings for one another when Jeremy became more involved with helping the Salvatore's. After spending more time together, Ellie also began to develop feelings towards Jeremy, which soon turned into a romance. Their relationship initially started in Masquerade, where Jeremy asked Ellie if she wanted to dance, and later offered her a lift home after the party. In Katerina , Ellie says to Jeremy that her answer is "Yes, I would love to go out with you." Jeremy replies that he didn't say anything, to which Ellie jokes that he should have thought of that before he decided to ask a psychic out on a date. Family Damon Salvatore Damon Salvatore is Ellie's older brother by almost eight years. Before Ellie was born, Damon was known to be quite close with their mother. However, after she gave birth to Stefan, she was weakened, and thus died when she gave birth to Ellie a year later. As the oldest of the siblings, Damon was exceptionally close to their mother. Giuseppe was often very harsh towards Damon but according to him, their mother was a lot kinder. Damon was devastated when their mother passed away. Although Ellie's birth was technically the cause of their mother's death, Damon couldn't bring himself to hate Ellie. Instead, he saw it as a gift: he had lost someone dear to him only to be given someone as equally as special. It has been suggested that the reason behind Damon's undying love for Ellie is because she is a constant reminder of their mother - both personality and appearance wise. Damon treasures Ellie close to his heart and is a lot more open towards her than anyone, even Stefan. He is said to be very protective over her and never allows any harm to come to her, as shown when he left town with Ellie because Stefan was recklessly killing members of the Founding Party. Because she had no maternal figure in her life, Ellie was constantly trying to be like that of her brothers, especially Damon. When they were human (and even during their vampire years), Damon was known to spoil Ellie - spoiling her rotten with expensive dresses and jewelries, one in particular, an expensive Apollo necklace to which he brought especially for her when he returned home in 1864. Growing up, Ellie and Damon were very close. When Ellie's visions first manifested, they came to her as dreams. Initially, she interpreted these dreams as nightmares, and would wake up most nights in a cold sweat. Too afraid to go back to sleep, Ellie would crawl into Damon's room, and spend the rest of the time curled up in his arms. When Ellie was not studying and Damon wasn't working in the stables, Damon would put his time to good use and entertain his youngest sibling. They were known to be the mischief makers of the family, which resulted in a lot of disapproved looks aimed towards Damon from Giuseppe. Giuseppe was never proud of the impact Damon had on his youngest and only daughter, mostly because he saw Damon as nothing but trouble and was worried that Ellie was going to follow in Damon's footsteps. But in reality, because of the lack of attention she received from her father, Ellie turned towards Damon, and therefore relied more so on him. It is mentioned on a few occasions that Damon disapproves of Ellie's relationship with Jeremy. Later it is revealed that the only reason why he disapproves is because in his eyes, Ellie will always be his 16 year old baby sister. Stefan Salvatore Stefan Salvatore is Ellie's older brother by one year. While it can sometimes appear that Ellie isn't as close with Stefan as she is with Damon, she loves both of her brothers equally and unconditionally. It is said that Stefan feels a great amount of guilt for Ellie's transformation, as he believed that he was the reason Katherine found out about Ellie's visions, and therefore the reason why Katherine began feeding Ellie her blood in the first place. His guilt was intensified even more so when he accidentally killed her, which started her transition into a vampire. His guilt towards "failing" Ellie was one of the main influences towards his addiction to human blood, because he couldn't stand what he had done to her. Stefan is said to be extremely protective over Ellie, and vise verse. An example of this can be seen at the end of season two, when Ellie is held captive in Alaric's apartment. Stefan shows up, asking Klaus to give Damon the cure (for a werewolf bite) and to let Ellie go, and in return, he'll do whatever he wants. Klaus gives Katherine a vial of his blood to take to Damon, but shows no interest in letting Ellie go, claiming that her visions were "rare". Instead, Stefan willingly offers to leave town with Klaus, to make up his debt for Damon's cure and to keep a closer eye on Ellie. While the pair are off travelling with Klaus, Stefan continuously tries to find a loophole out of Klaus's services for Ellie. However, Ellie is able to foresee Stefan's actions and tries to persuade him to stop before Klaus finds out and becomes furious. Lucia Salvatore Allyson Salvatore Giuseppe Salvatore Giuseppe Salvatore is Ellie's father. Being a wealthy business man, Giuseppe provided Ellie with many advantages, including music lessons and the opportunity to have a private tutor; however, she and her father were rather emotionally distant. It is said that after the death of his wife, Giuseppe was so devastated that he put her portrait in the attic and locked himself away in there for months at a time. He raised Damon, Stefan and Ellie on his own, though would sometimes leave the care of his children to the nurses and servants. As Ellie grew older, she quickly became the spitting image of her mother. She reminded Giuseppe so much of his late wife, both personality wise and appearance wise. It got to the point to which Giuseppe could barely look at his daughter without being reminded of his late wife. Because of his constant abandonment and lack of attention, Ellie started to rely more so on her brothers, Stefan and Damon. Her lack of a relationship with her father was made up for by her relationship with her brothers, especially Damon, who thought that Ellie was his world. While it can appear that Giuseppe is cold and isolates Ellie, he does in fact care for her deeply and often puts her safety in front of everything first. Friends Caroline Forbes Elena Gilbert Bonnie Bennett Matt Donovan Enemies Katherine Pierce Katherine Pierce is the vampire who turned Ellie. She first met Katherine in 1864, when she arrived in a carriage with her maid and witch, Emily Bennett, after Giuseppe Salvatore had offered Katherine to stay with them as she had supposedly lost her family in a fire. Unlike her brothers, both of whom developed a deep infatuation for the stunning young woman, Ellie developed a strong dislike towards Katherine from the start. She could tell that something was not right about her, and didn't like it how she seemed to play both of her brothers as though they were nothing but toys to her amusement. Nevertheless, Ellie kept her thoughts to herself and remained acting polite towards Katherine. She was often asked to accompany Katherine on walks. When Katherine learnt of Ellie's rare gift of premonitions, she began to compel Ellie to drink her blood. Katherine had only intended to turn both Damon and Stefan into vampires to spend eternity with them, however when she discovered that the youngest of the Salvatore siblings was able to foresee certain events before they happened, Katherine decided to turn Ellie as well. She had hoped that with the aid of Ellie's visions, that she would always be one step ahead of Klaus. Unfortunately, Katherine's plans to use Ellie's visions for her own personal gain did not play out the way she wanted them to go, as once Ellie completed her transition into a vampire, she spent the next 160 years travelling with her brothers. Ellie has stated on numerous of occasions that she holds a very strong grudge towards Katherine, and feels nothing but intense hatred towards her. She feels Katherine is solely responsible for tearing her family apart and turning both her, and her brothers into vampires. Because Ellie never wanted to be a vampire, and is now stuck in the eternal body of a teenager, she feels as though Katherine has taken away her life, and more importantly, her chance to grow up and experience life as any other human would. Klaus Mikaelson Klaus and Ellie first meet in Chicago in 1920. Sometime after Stefan befriended both Rebekah and Klaus, he (without thinking) began to boast about his sister, Ellie and her premonitions. Never actually coming across a vampire with such a rare talent, this intrigues Klaus greatly. He tests her ability by bringing random objects to the table and asking her what they are. Ellie's answers are correct each time, and Klaus soon begins to wonder just how much of a use Ellie's visions would be of to him. He takes a strong liking towards her, while Ellie develops the exact opposite. During Stefan and Ellie's stay in Chicago, Klaus witnesses Ellie receiving a vision. She claims that a man will show up soon and start shooting wooden bullets all over the place. Moments later, Ellie's vision comes true and a vampire called Mikael shows up and starts shooting the place in an attempt to kill Klaus. In order to keep Ellie and Stefan safe, Klaus then compels the two Salvatore siblings to forget him until he says otherwise. Ellie does not meet Klaus again until he was in Alaric Saltzman's body in The Last Dance. Though at the time she was completely unaware that Klaus was simply possessing his body through the use of a witches' spell. Ellie attempted to look for Klaus's future when it was made clear that he was going to show up at the 1960s theme dance, however she was unable to see anything. Later it was revealed that Klaus had a witch cast a spell on him so that he was "blocked" from Ellie's visions for the time being. In The Sun Also Rises, Ellie tries to change places with Jenna who is a vampire now, but Klaus disagrees with her offer. Instead, he strikes Ellie a deal: he'll let Jenna go if Ellie promises to leave town with him when all this is over. Ellie thinks nothing of it, and agrees instantly. However when Stefan also shows up, Klaus snaps Ellie's neck and when Stefan attempts to attack Klaus for hurting Ellie, he is stabbed in the back with a stake. Klaus merely states that he has other plans for them. Klaus goes forward with the ritual, and kills both Jenna and Elena, thus breaking his curse. When Elijah hesitates on killing Klaus, Bonnie threatens to kill them both, even though it will kill her in the process. Elijah apologies before disappearing, taking Klaus and Ellie with him. Ellie is kept at Alaric's apartment where she is compelled to stay put. Klaus forces Ellie to drink human blood, as he believes that it will strengthen her visions. Kol Mikaelson Ellie first saw Kol at the ball the Originals threw for the town when they were reunited. Kol introduced himself to Ellie politely, procedding with a small kiss on her hand. When Ellie has a vision of Kol and Rebekah's plans to kill Matt in an attempt to get back at Elena, she confronts Kol and warns him to stay away from Matt. Unaware of her visions, Kol simply mocks Ellie to which Ellie remarks "I'm not the one who's going to have my neck broken by the night is out." Sure enough, when Kol attempted to kill Matt, Damon pushed Kol from the balcony and snapped his neck. In ''A View To A Kill, Elena had decided that the most efficient and safest way to grow Jeremy's Hunter's Mark would be for him to kill Kol. While Ellie was not present when Elena invited Kol over to her house to distract him, Ellie kept a close lookout on Kol via her visions, ready to call Elena should she see anything that would threaten them. However, when Ellie had a vision of Kol attempting to cut off Jeremy's arms, she raced to the Gilbert House and knocked Kol to the side before he was able to move forward with his plans. Elena showed up shortly after she was able to free herself from being impaled, and assisted both Jeremy and Ellie with killing Kol. She watched as Kol went up in flames, screaming and tumbling through the house to his death, but not before Klaus had got there to bear witness to his younger brother's death, swearing vengeance on them. In The Walking Dead, after Bonnie had temporarily brought down the veil to The Other Side, Kol crossed over to Mystic Falls, wanting to kill Ellie for the part she played in his death and to also get back at Jeremy for killing him. Still grieving the lost of Jeremy, Ellie was at her weakest point, and Kol found Ellie mourning Jeremy's death at his grave. He tormented Ellie, beating her and strangling her while telling her that The Other Side was isolating to the point of madness but in that isolation, he was able to think of countless ways to make Ellie suffer. However, Jeremy had also come from The Other Side and attacked Kol. The distraction gave Stefan the chance to snap Kol's neck and put a temporary end to Kol's rampage. Category:Relationship Pages